There are conventional portable game devices including a display and a camera (image-capturing device) provided on the back side of the display. These game devices obtain a captured image in response to a shutter operation by the user to analyze a characteristic portion of the captured image obtained and to display, on the display, an image obtained by superimposing a virtual character over the captured image based on the analysis results.
Where captured images used as an input, there is a demand for improving the controllability.
Therefore, the present application discloses an information processing device, a storage medium storing an information processing program, an information processing system, and an information processing method, with which it is possible to improve the controllability.
(1)
An example information processing device described herein includes an image-capturing device, a position calculation unit, an output control unit and a guide display unit. The position calculation unit calculates, based on a captured image obtained by the image-capturing device, a position or a direction of an object included in the captured image. The output control unit instructs an output device to produce an output in accordance with the position or the direction of the object. The guide display unit displays, on a display device, a guide image including a range image representing a range and an indicator image whose position or direction changes in accordance with a change in the output within the range.
(2)
The image-capturing device may capture an image in a side surface direction of a housing of the information processing system.
(3)
The indicator image may be an image representing the object.
(4)
The guide display unit may display, on the display device, a guide image including a predetermined device reference image so that a positional relationship between the indicator image and the predetermined device reference image corresponds to a positional relationship between the object and the image-capturing device.
(5)
When a position of the object cannot be calculated, the guide display unit may change a display mode of the guide image, as compared with that when the position of the object is calculated.
(6)
When the position of the object calculated by the position calculation unit is further away toward an un-calculatable area from a predetermined reference position by a predetermined distance or more, the guide display unit may change a display mode of the guide image, as compared with that when the calculated position is within the predetermined distance.
(7)
The position calculation unit may calculate, based on the captured image, a position of the object with respect to an image-capturing direction of the image-capturing device.
(8)
The output control unit may control the output so that the output is in accordance with a relationship between the position of the object calculated by the position calculation unit and a predetermined reference position. The guide display unit may display, on the display device, a guide image including a process reference image placed at a position corresponding to the reference position within the range represented by the range image.
(9)
Another example information processing device described herein includes a detection unit, a calculation unit, an output control unit and a guide display unit. The detection unit detects an object present at a position away from the information processing device. The calculation unit calculates the position or the direction of the object based on the detection result of the detection unit. The output control unit instructs an output device to produce an output in accordance with the position or the direction of the object. The guide display unit displays, on a display device, a guide image including a range image representing a range and an indicator image whose position or direction changes in accordance with a change in the output within the range.
The present specification also discloses a storage medium storing an information processing program instructing a computer of an information processing system to function as the various units of the information processing device set forth above. Note that the computer of the information processing system may be a computer of information processing device, or a computer of another information processing device separate from the information processing device. The present specification also discloses an information processing system including the various units of the information processing device set forth above. The present specification also discloses an information processing method to be performed on the information processing system set forth above.
With the information processing device, the storage medium storing an information processing program, the information processing system, and the information processing method, it is possible to improve the controllability.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.